Danisnotonfire and Amazing Phil Fanfiction 1
by Scarlett VonCross
Summary: Danisnotonfire and Amazing Phil BXB fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phil's POV

It was finally the day that we would be filming Day in the Life of Dan and Phil "London Edition". It was something that we promised our subscribers we would do if we

won the Sony Academy Award, which we did. We were excited about filming it since neither of us had filmed anything like this in a while.

I had just woken up rather bright and early. I was ready to spend a day with Dan. We had been so busy lately with their radio show and doing things for BBC Radio 1. Luckily,

they had a few days off.

"Hey guys! So its Wednesday, 21st of August. So, I just woke up and it's about 10:30 in the morning and I can't see anything." I reached down and put his glasses on. Then I turned the camera around and pointed my camera to my legs.

"I had a dream last night that my legs got cut off at the ankles…Do I still have feet? Please be there feet." I pulled the covers up to show my feet.

"Yeah, I still got my feet." I said. "Hello, London!" I said as I was now by the window and had opened the blinds. "Or hello tree opposite side of our house and the annoying

French builders downstairs…I hate you." I whispered. "Okay, he's going to turn around."

I was now back in his bedroom. He knew that he had to go wake Dan up.

"We should go see if danisnotonfire is awake." I said to the camera. I went to Dan's bedroom and then he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Hello?" I heard Dan say. I smiled and then he slowly opened the door. I barely made it into the when he heard Dan laugh. I looked over at Dan.

"Hi." Dan said when he saw that I was holding a camera. He chuckled.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. Is this day?" Dan asked as he looked at Phil.

"This is the day." I said as he walked over to Dan's bed, still filming.

"Day in our life?" Dan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. "Say hello to the internet." He said.

"Hello to the whole of the internet…Looking at me in bed." Dan said as he waved to the camera.

"Do you want cereal?" I asked. Dan sat up so that he was leaning on his elbows.

"What cereal do we have?" Dan asked as he looked up at me again.

"Well, I've had a look and the choices we have our Lucky Charms and Brane." I said.

"So, we have the healthiest cereal to the least healthy cereal that ever existed." Dan said.

"What will he choose?" I asked as he zoomed the camera closer to Dan.

"Lucky Charms." Dan said. He laughed. I smiled.

"Woo hoo!" I said. He stopped filming. He sat down on Dan's bed. Dan looked at him and smiled. I reached over and kissed him. Dan didn't hesitate to kiss him back. "So, today

should be fun." I said.

"You do realize that we're going to have to not do any couple stuff while we're filming?" Dan asked.

Dan and I had been dating practically ever since we became best friends. We've been friends for nearly four years. It was Dan who fell in love with me first. After a few months

when we became friends, Dan and I talked about how we felt towards each other and we started dating. Now it's almost four years later and they were still best friends and

still dating. The only thing was…we are popular Youtubers, Me with one million subscribers and Dan with two million subscribers. Our subscribers didn't even know that they were

dating. Dan and I only told their closest friends and family that they were dating.

"I know." I said. "But, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." He said.

"Mm, I don't know about that Phil." Dan said. I raised his eyebrows. Dan smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I said. He pushed Dan playfully. Dan laughed. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. We've got a lot of adventures to go on today." I said.

"It's going to be so nice to actually go out and do things for ourselves." Dan said as they both stood up.

"I know. Things have been crazy. It'll be nice to relax." I said. Dan nodded.

"Shit. I have to get dressed." Dan said when he realized that he was still in his boxers. I laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you just stayed like that the whole day." I said.

"Yeah, uh huh, nice try." Dan said. "Get out." He said as he pushed me out of his bedroom and shut his door.

"I've seen you naked before!" I called from outside.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He went into laughter. I also laughed.

Dan finally got dressed and ready for the day. He made his way into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw that I was standing in front of the fridge. Dan quietly walked

behind me and wrapped his arms around him. I gasped. Dan chuckled and kissed Phil's neck.

"Jesus Christ, Dan. Don't do that!" I yelled. Dan laughed.

"I couldn't resist, babe." Dan said. I turned and looked at him.

"You're mean sometimes." I said. Dan smiled innocently.

"You still love me." Dan said. I rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said. Dan laughed. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said. He kissed Dan again.

"Phil, are you ready to go?" Dan called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Wait a minute!" I yelled. Dan chuckled and shook his head. He waited a few minutes before he looked up and saw I at the top of his stairs.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked. I walked down the stairs.

"I couldn't find my phone and I had to make sure I had everything." I said. He walked over to Dan.

"Well, do you have everything?" Dan asked. I rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." I said. Dan glared at him. I smirked.

"Okay, let's go." Dan said. "Give me a kiss." He said. I smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan a couple times before they walked out of the apartment.

"Where are we going first?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"We're going to take our camera in to get our Playlist Live photos and then we're going for bubble tea!" I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dan said. I smiled.

Dan and I finally got their photos from Playlist Live, which was four months ago, and then they went to find some bubble tea. They walked around for about a half an hour before

they finally found the place.

"Here it is!" I said when he found the shop that had bubble tea.

"Yay!" Dan said. I led the way inside and then Dan followed him. "Smells so good in here." Dan said. I looked over at Dan and smiled. I desperately wanted to reach over and

hold Dan's hand but he knew that he couldn't and that was killing him on the inside. He didn't know how Dan handled it so well.

A couple of hours have passed since Dan and me have been out. They were having a lot of fun so far. They were both dying on the inside though; they were both having hard time

acting like just friends. When they were at home, they could do whatever they wanted without anyone worrying about them.

"What do you think? It's getting dark. Should we go home now?" Dan asked.

They had just finished up with meeting up with their friend Chris, who was also a popular Youtuber. They rarely got to see each other so they were happy that they were able to

catch up with him and chat for a bit.

"Yeah. We better go before it gets too dark." I said. Dan smiled and then he nodded in agreement. He went to reach over to grab Phil's hand but then he quickly stopped himself.

Luckily, Phil didn't see him at all.

Dan and Phil finally made it back to the apartment.

Dan was relieved. Although, he enjoyed the day out of the house, for once, he hated that he and Phil had to act like they were just friends.

"Finally, home sweet home!" Dan said as they walked into the apartment.

"Uh, Dan, we're not done filming yet." I said.

"Fuck." Dan said. Phil laughed at him.

"I know. It gets annoying but we both greed it'd be for the best not to tell the subscribers." I said.

"Because they'd all go bat shit crazy." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Exactly." I said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Let's just figure out what we're going to make for dinner."

Dan and Phil decided that they were going to have Mexican food for dinner. So, they had a little fun while making dinner and also filmed some of it. Now, they were both sitting on the

couch in the lounge.

Phil pulled out his camera and pointed it at Dan.

"And he's already in internet browsing position." I said. Dan laughed and looked over at him.

"And here is where I shall remain until 5 o' clock in the morning." Dan said.

"Typical Dan." I said. Dan smiled innocently and then he looked back at his laptop, which was sitting on his laptop. "What is that?" Phil asked as he pointed at the screen. Dan was

currently browsing through his tumblr dashboard. Dan sighed when he saw what Phil was pointing at.

"That is a llama made out of Dan shaped heads." Dan said.

"Interesting." I said. He shut his camera off. Dan looked back at him.

"Are we done filming now?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"For now. It's still early. I might film some more later so be prepared!" I said. Dan rolled his eyes. He grabbed his laptop and then he sat his laptop beside him and then he sat closer

to Phil. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan looked at him.

"Well, I want a cuddle. I haven't gotten one from you all day." Dan said.

"I could have given you a cuddle but people might have found that a bit weird." I said. Dan laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Dan said. He reached over and kissed Phil and then he rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil reached over and grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of

the couch. He wrapped it around Dan.

It was now around midnight and Phil was finally in his pajamas and was in bed. Phil usually slept with Dan in his bed but he knew that he needed to Phil himself in his own bedroom so

the subscribers wouldn't get any ideas. Phil knew that Dan would just come into his bedroom later anyways. Phil reached over and grabbed his camera again and turned it on.

"Hey guys. So it's past midnight now. It's still early but I'm…" Phil let out a yawn. "Tired. Must be from today's adventures." I said. "Anyways, the day is finally over so I'm going to

go to bed. Thanks for coming along on our adventures! Hope you enjoy Day in the Life of Dan and Phil London Edition! It was actually a lot of fun. If you want to see me and Dan do more videos like this than make sure you give this video a thumbs up." I said. "Thanks for watching! See you next week!" I said as he waved to the camera.


	2. AN: Sorry guys!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story but im having writers blocked on it! Sorry so if you any ideas Comment below or message me! Thanks!


End file.
